Meta Knight
Meta Knight is a major character in the Kirby series appearing in most of the games, manga, as well as the anime. The intrigue and popularity surrounding Meta Knight within the Kirby fandom largely lies in his shrouded motives and his striking likeness to Kirby himself. Due to Meta Knight's way of doing things and his oft-hidden intentions, the relationship between Kirby and Meta Knight is unpredictable in nature, and ranges from anywhere between being bitter rivals to being steadfast allies to one another and can change at a moment's notice. He respects a code of honor, and always offers Kirby a sword whenever he fights against him. Meta Knight is a playable character in many spin-offs, and is presented in many of the newer games as a "friend or foe" character. Meta Knight is a fictional character in Nintendo's Kirby video game series created by Masahiro Sakurai and developed by HAL Laboratory. Meta Knight first appeared in the 1993 video game Kirby's Adventure. The character also appears in several merchandising, Kirby comic books, in the 2001 anime series, and in the Super Smash Bros. series. In the series, Meta Knight is a mysterious natured knight; this has led to him playing more of a "friend or foe" role and less of an actual playable character throughout the Kirby series. Meta Knight received mostly very positive critical reception since his introduction, being described as a "cool" character and called a "badass"; he's became a popular character among fans, and a reviewer also noted him as more popular than the series' primary antagonist King Dedede. Creation and characteristics Meta Knight is an honorable swordsman that follows the chivalric code, as noted in his trophy description in Super Smash Bros. Melee. An example of this is to give Kirby a sword to fight with. He always wears a white-silver mask, and under it, he looks almost exactly like Kirby, though with a blue body (black in his first appearance) and yellow eyes. He wears a navy blue mantle, the Dimensional Cape, that can transform into a set of bat-like wings (but in Kirby's Return to Dream Land the wings grow directly from his body), and he usually wields a golden sword called the Galaxia Sword (though he gave the "Master Sword" in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror). He is usually described as Kirby's rival, and as an antihero. Despite of being the "bad guy", he has benign aims, and Meta Knight also fights alongside Kirby if it is necessary to face a greater evil. Because of this attitude he plays a "friend or foe" role. Powers and Abilities A gifted warrior, Meta Knight is an expert swordsman, who is able to fight and give Kirby (assuming he has the Sword Ability) a hard time. His blade is said to be very powerful, as he is able to generate electricity, whip up tornadoes, and can shoot sword beam attacks. Whenever he is playable in some of the games, his attacks deal a lot more damage than Kirby's. He also has a legion of followers, such as the other trained knights and his own personal platoon. Many characters (including his own soldiers) respect his strength, although some villains wish to covet his power for their own purposes. His Dimensional Cape cape can manipulate space and can transform into wings, allowing flight and when airborne, he moves in an aerodynamic fashion. It also has the power of teleportation, as seen when he is defeated; he will cover himself up before jumping away off-screen. Appearances In the Kirby video game series Meta Knight first appeared in the NES game Kirby's Adventure (1993) as the boss of the Orange Ocean level, where he fights Kirby to keep him from taking a piece of the Star Rod to keep it out of Nightmare's hands. He is the main antagonist of the Revenge of Meta Knight mode in Kirby Super Star (1996), in which he attempts to take over Dream Land in order to put an end to the inhabitants' lazy lifestyle. Meta Knight is a playable character in the special mode Meta Knightmare of Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land (2002). In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror (2004), Meta Knight split Kirby into four identical Kirbys of different colors by shattering a special mirror. He appears as a boss who works to keep the chest containing Dark Nebula out of Kirby's hands in Kirby: Squeak Squad (2006). In Kirby Super Star Ultra (2008), he appears as a playable character in Meta Knightmare Ultra. Meta Knight also appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land (2011) as one of the main protagonists along with Kirby, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee, and as a playable character in multi-player mode. Meta Knight also appears in several non-canonical games in the series. He makes brief appearances in Kirby's Pinball Land and Kirby's Avalanche (both from 1993); in this last game his name is first revealed, and he acts as the penultimate challenger. He is an unlockable character in Kirby Air Ride (2003) and Kirby: Canvas Curse (2005). Meta Knight is a boss in Kirby's Epic Yarn (2010) and Kirby Mass Attack (2011). Other appearances Meta Knight is featured in the 1994-2006 manga Kirby of the Stars: The Story of Dedede Who Lives In Pupupu written by Hirokazu Hikawa and published by Shogakukan in CoroCoro Comic, Bessatsu CoroCoro Comic, Shōgakukan no Gakunen Betsu Gakushū Zasshi and Televi-Kun. He also appears in the ongoing Noboru Matsuyama Hoshi no Kirby: Kirby to Dedede no Pupupu Nikki, originally a Famitsu DS+Cube+Advance (a supplement of Famitsu DS+Wii) manga that later moved to Terebi Gemu Magazin; and in the Asami Taniguchi manga Hoshi no Kirby: Moretsu Pupupuawā!, where he is a main character, that currently runs in Bessatsu CoroCoro Comic. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, he is a main character. In the series, he is the last surviving member of the Galaxy Soldier Army, made up of "Star Warriors", of which Kirby is one. They are basically warriors who rebelled against Nightmare. He works for Dedede in order to help Kirby and keep watch over the activities of Nightmare Enterprises. Meta Knight appears in three Super Smash Bros. series games: in Melee he features as a trophy, and in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS, he is a playable character. Reception IGN described him as "one of the most enigmatic characters in the Kirby series", and also named him one of their ten favorite sword wielding characters in the video games, adding he was once "a mere villain in the Kirby series", however "his devilishly cool appearance set him apart from the rest". As IGN, ScrewAttack also listed Meta Knight as one of the best swordsmen in video games, placing him tenth on their Top 10, and describing him as "the ultra-badass version of sword Kirby". They also ranked the battle against him as the eleventh on their list of "Top 25 Favorite Boss Battles". GamesRadar ranked Meta Knight as twelfth most misunderstood videogame villains, saying he is "the standard good-guy folderol..., except that Meta Knight is invariably the bad guy", and said Meta Knight versus Kirby "it's like if Batman picked a fight with a morbidly obese shut-in, and you were supposed to root for the shut-in." They also listed him on "The Top 7 Unlikeliest badasses in gaming", saying he shouldn't be a badass as "he's a little blue ball with stubby cartoon feet", but adding "never before has being round and adorable been so d*** awe-inspiring". He is the 18th best Nintendo character of all time according to GameDaily, that also placed him third in a list about Nintendo characters that deserve their own games. Sharing this feeling, Complex ranked Meta Knight eight on its list of "25 Video Game Characters That Deserve a Spinoff", adding he developed from "a nameless villain" in Kirby's Adventure into "Kirby's rival", and noted that his popularity has surpassed King Dedede. His inclusion in Super Smash Bros. Brawl was praised: he was listed in the top 5 five characters of Bozon (ranked second), Peer (''ranked fourth''), and Richard George (''ranked first'') from IGN, with the three highlighting his speed, and Bozon saying he is "the best single-player Brawler"; Jesse Schedeen, also from IGN, remarked that "Meta Knight is a true powerhouse of the SSBB cast"; and UGO Networks said Meta Knight is "the most dangerous sword-wielding, helmet-wearing, sentient balloon you're ever likely to meet." On the other hand, the balance among the Brawl characters was impaired, with Meta Knight "standing tall above the rest". Due to this, the character was removed from professional gaming competitions. Gallery Brawl Roster.jpg All Characters from Super Smash Bros for Wii U.jpg SMM Costumes List.jpg meta_knight__fight_me__by_user15432-dc78tj8.jpg|"Fight me!" meta_knight__come__by_user15432-db7q606.jpg|"Come!" Meta_Knight_SSBU.png|Meta Knight as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. See also Meta Knight on the Villains Wiki. Navigation Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Kirby heroes Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Fighter Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mysterious Category:Historical Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Rivals Category:Vehicular Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Male Category:Male Damsels Category:Law Enforcers Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Aliens Category:Athletic Category:Vengeful Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Extremists Category:Mentor Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Genius Category:Martial Artists Category:Rescuers Category:Bosses Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Loyal Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Selfless Category:On & Off Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Game Changer Category:Political Category:Anti Hero Category:Wise Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Big Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Elementals Category:Teleporters Category:Internet Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Forgivers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Control Freaks Category:Merciful Category:Lethal Category:Youtube Movie Heroes